


You need a hug

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [32]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Buck is having a bad week.Prompt: “You needed a hug.” Firefam and Buck??
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	You need a hug

Buck does his best to hide it. He laughs and smiles at all the right times, makes jokes, and forces himself to be just as happy as he always is. But when the others aren’t looking, he allows himself to sink into the growing sadness in his brain. 

“Buck?” Hen sits down beside him on the couch, snapping him out of his reverie. 

He quickly shakes his head and plasters on a smile as he looks at his friend, “Hey, Hen!”

She gives him a sad look, “You doing okay?” 

Buck’s smile slips for a second, but he forces it right back up. He didn’t know that any of them would notice, or care that something is wrong. 

He tilts his head to the side in feign confusion, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Hen sighs and puts a hand on his leg. “You’ve been acting off for a while now. I just wanted to check in and see if you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine,” Buck insists. He doesn’t like how well Hen can read him, she’s always been able to tell what’s going on with him and it makes it near impossible to hide things from her. Without letting her say anything more, he walks into the kitchen and starts a conversation with Bobby. 

A few days later, while Buck is reading something on his phone, Chimney puts a plate of food in front of Buck and sits down next to him. Buck gives him a questioning glance, but Chimney just nods for Buck to start eating. Buck does as he’s told and bites into the toast. 

Chimney watches him for a few seconds before saying, “I’m worried about you.”

Buck rolls his eyes, “You too? Why is everyone suddenly so concerned about my well being.” Buck lets his mask slip for a second, letting his frustrations through. He’s stuck between wanting them to force him to say something and wanting them to pretend like everything is fine. 

“We care about you, Buck,” Chimney tells him as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We’re a family, you know that by now. Hell, you’re only a few months away from legally being my brother. I think I’m allowed to worry.” 

Buck shakes his head, “Just like I told Hen, I’m fine. Thank you, but I’m fine.”

Chimney sighs, looking defeated, “Okay, Buckaroo. But listen, when you’re ready to talk, we’re all ready to listen. We’re here for you.” Chimney squeezes Buck’s shoulder as he walks away. Buck looks down at the plate in front of him, the ache growing in his chest. 

The next day, Buck walks into the station and the second he is in uniform is immediately pulled into a tight hug by Eddie who had been tying his shoes. Buck’s mind goes blank for a second as he relishes in the comfort. Eddie’s strong arms hold him tight around the middle as Buck tentatively raises his arms to return the embrace. Buck exhales slowly and forces himself to step back, making Eddie’s arms fall away.

“What was that for?” Buck asks, his arms wrapping around his waist self consciously. 

Eddie shrugs, “You needed a hug.” 

Buck scuffs his foot against the floor. “Thanks.” 

“Any time.” As Eddie is about to leave the locker room, he turns to Buck and asks, “You still on for dinner with Christopher tonight?” 

“Hell yeah,” Buck smiles. 

On Monday night, Buck isn’t working but the rest of the team is. When they’re taking a rest after a call, suddenly they hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They look over and see Buck standing there, tears streaming down his face. He looks at them frozen like a deer in headlights for a moment. 

Buck’s lip wobbles as he looks at his friends before his eyes settle on Bobby. “Help,” he says to Bobby before his knees buckle from under him as he sobs. 

Bobby is by Buck’s side in an instant, holding him close and gently lowering him to the ground. “It’s okay,” Bobby hushes him. “You’re alright.” 

Buck leans against Bobby’s chest, tears soaking through the fabric of his uniform, as Chimney, Hen, and Eddie surround him, all wrapping their arms around him. 

“You’re going to be okay, Buckaroo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
